Blinded Love
by FeelMeBreathe
Summary: Oliver Wood comes back to Hogwarts in the trio's 7th year. He finds himself attraced to Headgirl Hermione Granger. But the problem is She has a boyfriend(Draco Malfoy),but how can he resist a beautiful girl with a bedroom right next to him.
1. Catch Me If you can

__

Blinded Love

An: *Shock* Yes I know, you must be thinking 'What in the hell is she thinking? An Oliver/Hermione fic? I thought she did only Draco/Hermione heehee, that's what I thought too. But I have taken a liking into this couple.

Chapter One: Catch me if you can

Hermione softly tapped her quill on her parchment; she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She saw Harry dive for the snitch. 

"Go Harry!" She shouted then looked down trying to finish her essay that of course wasn't due until a month from now. She pulled a soft brown curl from her face, and put it behind her ear. She had blossomed into a young lady around the beginning of 6th year. She smiled as the announcer announced that Gryffindor had won against Ravenclaw. 

"Excuse me Miss." A deep and rich voice with a Scottish accent said. She turned are head in partly annoyance. Her mouth was agape when she saw who it was. 

"Oliver Wood! Why are you here? Harry will be pleased to see you." 

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but have we met?" Hermione smiled big. 

"Silly! It's me! Hermione Granger! Best friend of Ronald Author Weasley, and Harry James Potter!" Oliver looked at her from head to toe, and engulfed her in a hug. 

"Hermione! Your Beautiful!" He said trying to keep the blush down. She smiled. 

"Thanks. Hey look there's Harry!" She said trying to change thee subject.

"Awesome flying their Harry. I hear your captain!" Oliver said smiling proudly. "I always knew with my training you would make it!" Harry's eyes landed on Oliver.

"Hey Wood!" He greeted him. "What brings you here.uh Thanks." Oliver smiled. "Nothing Dumbledor just invited me to see you play, and to watch you guys graduate, and go to the end ball. I guess I'll have to find me a date, eh?" Oliver laughed. "Wow you guys have changed. I didn't recognize Ms. Granger over here." Hermione blushed. 

"Mina!" A voice called from the distance, and there stood Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled. "Draco!!" She ran over and hugged him; he encircled his arms around her waist and walked back up to Oliver and Harry. 

"What's _he_ doing with Hermione?" Oliver asked Harry, Harry glared at Draco. 

"He's her boyfriend, a bad seed if you ask me. I think he only likes her for her looks." Harry whispered to Oliver. Oliver didn't know why but this made him mad. 

  
"Oh. For how long have they been going out?" He asked. Harry looked at the couple who were busy talking/snogging. 'She deserves better.' Oliver thought. Hermione pulled away from a smug Draco and looked at Oliver. 

"Where will you be staying Oliver?" Hermione asked smiling. 

"The Gryffindor tower, right next to the Head girls room." Hermione perked up. 

"I'm headgirl. So we'll be sharing a bathroom." Draco glared at Oliver, he didn't trust him. Oliver spoke up. 

"Oh your head girl?" He asked looking her over. Hermione beamed proudly. "Yup! Poor Harry didn't get head boy, but Draco did." She said kissing Draco on his cheek. Again Draco smirked as almost saying this-hot-girl-is-mine-not-yours. Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh guys look dinner!" She jumped down from the stands. 

"I'm going to go check on something ok, Mina?" Hermione nodded and smiled. 

  
"So Oliver? Harry? Ready for dinner?" She asked linking arms with both boys. "Let's go." She trudged along with them at a slow pace. "You guys are no fun. At least you could walk fast." She ran ahead of them her skirt riding up , making Oliver blush, let's just say he saw some skin. 

~*At Dinner*~  
"I'd like to Welcome back Oliver Wood. One of the best Quidditch captains Hogwarts has ever had." Dumbledor said Proudly. Oliver took his seat next to Hermione, she was picking at her plate, not eating a thing. 

  
"Is there something wrong?" He chirped, looking at her. She shook her head making her pony tail swing back and forth. "I'm done." She said scooting her plate away and leaving the great hall and Oliver in a hurry. Ron looked at Harry. 

"Where's she going so fast?" Harry shook his head. 

"But I guess it has something to do with that." He pointed over to the Slytherin table, where Pansy Parkinson was sitting on Draco's lap kissing his collar bone. Oliver scowled. 

"You were right Potter, He was a bad seed. I think someone should go find Hermione." He said looking at them. They both shook their heads. " We have to finish potions, it's first class tomorrow and we haven't started yet, Mione won't let us copy." Oliver nodded and decided if she was a real trouble her friends would know. He got out his broom and decided to go for a ride. Little did he know a certain head girl, occupied the same pitch. 

~*~

Hermione clutched carefully onto her broomstick, it was a newest brand a Hurrican789 . Top on the market, it had been a congratulations for getting head girl gift from mum and dad. She sped quickly around the pitch letting the wind cut through her eyes, and wipe away her tears. Why should she be crying , she had been suspecting Draco had been cheating on her for weeks now, so why is she so upset? She is upset because she loved him. 

Oliver spotted Hermione the field. "She would of made an excellent chaser. Lok at her speed." He muttered to himself. He also had a Hurricane, and loved it. He used it on the National Quidditch team. He had heard about Hermione's fling with Viktor Krum, and how it ended in a sour note. News said , he left her and said they could never keep a relationship because of long distance. He felt bad because All of her relationships never worked out. He got on his broom and flew up to her.

"Hey Hermione!" He said speeding to tie with her. She let out a small shriek of surprise, causing her to let control of her broom and fall. "Help!" She screamed up at him, determined Oliver sped down and caught her. 

"Any better?" He asked giving her a dashing smile. She smiled. "Thanks Oliver. You know that smile of yours must have your girlfriend going wild." She said blushing a bit. He smiled wider.   
  
"No girlfriend here." He said laughing. He was cradling her as if she were a baby. "Your incredibly light you know that?" He asked. Hermione smiled. 

  
"No your just incredibly strong." She yawned after saying this. "It's late maybe we should head in." He nodded and flew to the ground. 

"May I walk you to your dorm Ms. Granger?" He asked again flashing a radiant smile. 

"Of course Mr. Wood. I think I need to take a shower." She said , giving him a smile. He laughed.   
  
"Oh you mean you wanna wash the sent of me off you!" They both laughed.

"Bo you smell good. What cologne is it anyway?" She asked walking up to the tower. 

  
"Uh , Superman I think." Hermione nodded. "Well It smells good." She walked over to their portrait. "Te amo." She spoke to the portrait. 

"Nice password." He said smirking, She nodded. "Thanks." Hermione and Oliver continued up the stairs. "Do you need to use the bathroom , before I take a bath? I going to warn you I don't know how long I'll stay in there." She said smiling. Oliver smiled back. 

"Nah I'm fine. Go ahead, Goodnight Hermione. Sweet dreams." He said grabbing her hand, and kissing it. Hermione blushed. 

"As to you kind sir." She added a playful wink and proceeded into the bathroom. Oliver sighed and went into his room to read. About 10 minuets later he heard a soft serenade coming from the bathroom, a very quiet singing . 

take me over when I'm gone  
take me over make me strong   
take me over when I'm gone   
will they burn for me

Oliver got up and knocked on the door. "Hermione?" The singing instantly ceased. Hermione wrapped a towel around her body opened the door. "Oh I'm sorry Oliver was I annoying you I'll quit." She turned around. He laid a hand on her wet shoulder. 

"No actually..It was beautiful. I love that song would you mind singing for me. I'll sing with you." Blushing Hermione nodded. 

__

"Ok." _  
on Vineland past the candle shrine that burns on every night  
for someone  
she lets herself go  
like an angel in the snow  
she lays down on her back  
down on her back - she goes  
take me over when I'm gone  
take me over make me strong   
take me over when I'm gone   
will they burn for me  
on Vineland past the candle shrine that melts into the street design  
she waits - for someone  
tonight she'll give herself away  
she'll break apart all by herself  
its so easy how we come undone  
take me over when I'm gone  
take me over make me strong   
take me over when I'm gone   
will they burn for me  
she pulls me in - strips me down  
she pulls me in - turns me out  
she pulls me in - strips me down  
take me over when I'm gone  
take me over make me strong   
take me over when I'm gone   
will they burn for me  
will they burn for me_

*an: The song is Candle Burn -By Dishwalla, it's a very nice song u should download it*

Hermione realized she was still wet. Blushing very red now, she went to finish her shower. "Sorry…" She muttered and went back in. 

'What was I doing! Standing out there half naked sing with a man I haven't seen in years, and Hermione! After Draco just broke up with you! Jeez!' She thought to herself. 'He is sorta cute.'

~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~*******

Ok that was the first chapter. Tell me if you like it. You'll find out more about her relationship with Draco & the breakup in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. World's Greatest

__

Blinded Love

Chapter 2: Worlds Greatest. 

AN: OMG! You reviewers are the greatest I haven't even had this fic up for 24 hours, and I already have 21 reviews and 1 flame! Hey it's a start! I love you guys! The great world of Oliver/Hermione has taken me and I don't is going to let go anytime soon, so here's the second chapter. Please excuse if there is not a lot humor in here yet, I'm trying to build up a strong plot first. LOL 

~* ThE nExT dAy*~

Hermione yawned and stretched looking at her clock that flashed 5:00 am. She smiled. 'Yes, It's Sunday! No classes!' Now I know what your thinking. Are we talking about the same Hermione? The Hermione we know would groan about this. But now Hermione likes Sundays because that meant she would be stuck in a room all day with _him_. Giddily she jumped into the shower. She put on a halter top that said 'Bite Me.' on the front in silver sparkles. She put on a pair of low rise; flare jeans, and a couple of silver bangles. Putting her hair up in a high ponytail, and applied some clear lip-gloss. She smiled at her reflection, and headed to her spot in the library. She picked up her Advanced Herbology book and headed down there, nodding at the professors who had said good morning to her in the halls. 

She saw that someone was already in her spot, and it was him! She held her breath and walked over there. "Your in my spot, Oliver." She said with a cute smile. Oliver turned his attention from the book to Hermione. 

"Ah Hermione! I didn't know you also got up so early in the morning." He said closing his book and scooting a chair out for her. "Please join me." Hermione nodded and sat her books down. Oliver scanned the covers. _'Advanced Arthimacy_.' _Advanced Potions.' _'_COMC Honors.' 'Lioness for the strong_.' the next title caught his attention. '_Quidditch through out the ages.' _"Wow. You're reading a lot!" He said looking at her. 

"No just a bit light reading." She said flipping through the book. Oliver laughed. 

  
"Only you would call that light reading." A small smile crept played on her lips. "Thanks. I take that as a compliment." Oliver smirked. 

"You should." He studied Hermione for a while before he talked again. "What happened between you and Malfoy, Hermione?" He asked searching for something of emotion in her cinnamon eyes. 

"Well, we met over the summer, I thought he had changed we had fun and went to the beach. Well when we got back to school he was the same old Muggle-born hating person, I always knew. Well a couple of weeks ago he started acting nice again. My first reaction was to just ignore him, he broke my heart once why let him do it again? Well stupid me I said yes when he asked me out it was all fine and dandy till..well you came." She saw the sad look on his face and smile, putting her small hand on his she looked at him. "Oliver, that's a good thing we broke up. I'm glad you came. I didn't deserve him…" She looked over to the window with a sad look on her face. Oliver saw the look. 

"Hermione. I think you have it wrong. He didn't deserve you. I don't know what kind of wonderful guy does, but I know he's out there somewhere, Hermione." Hermione smiled a small sad smile. Suddenly Ron and Harry came barging in all geared up in quidditch gear. 

"Wood! We have practice come on, it will be like old times!" Harry yelled, juggling his broom in one arm. Oliver looked at Hermione with an apologetic smile. Hermione smiled back. 

"Go! Who am I to keep Oliver Wood from Quidditch?" She asked pushing him towards the door. Oliver got up and walked halfway there, then looked back at her, Hermione just shooed him away with her hand. "Please just go, I have to study, I'll see you out there later." 

Oliver, Harry, and Ron exited the library and continued on to the pitch. "I didn't want to tell her but I saw Malfoy on my way here.' Ron said to Harry. "He was with, that Ravenclaw girl 6th year, Ya know the one with brownish blond hair, and green eyes? I couldn't tell her, it would break her heart." Harry and Oliver nodded. 

"We've got too confront him sometime." Harry said grabbing his broom harder. Ron looked at Harry.

"Oy Harry let's get our selves killed by those two massive pigs of his, and then maybe he'll sick the pug on us!" Ron said acting out both Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Harry and Oliver laughed at Ron. 

"Come on boy we have practice to do." Harry said marching on the field. 

~* Back in The Library.*~ 

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Hermione said picking up her books and shoving them in her backpack. Draco smirked. 

"Where you going Mina?" He asked putting his hands around her waist. Hermione flinched at the familiar feeling of his arms. 

"The pitch," She whispered. "Now please let me go." She was close to tears. He smirked bigger. 

"What's wrong Mina?" He kissed her neck. 

"Malfoy Please stop…" She cried, he scowled. 

"Why?" he hissed. Hermione gathered up all the strength and courage she had. 

"Malfoy! I said quit! I'm not going out with you, you lying , playing, scum bag!!!!" She pushed off him and grabbed her bag, running out of the library and to the Quidditch pitch. 

~*Quidditch Pitch*~

Oliver's POV.

I flew up in the air, Harry's a great captain almost as good as me. Naw, He much better, more organized, but we both have the same desire to win. I looked around and saw a familiar brown head run into the pitch, and ran straight to Harry. I flew in closer so I could hear. 

"Harry! Malfoy came in the library he tried, to do something but I told him off, Oh Harry I was so scared!" Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder. Harry patted his friend's head, as if he were her brother. I looked at her tear stained face, my heart felt like a herd of hippogriffs stabled on it. 

"Hermione?" I gulped as I sleekly said her name. Ha me Oliver Wood Professional Quidditch star afraid to say a girl's name, ha! She turned and looked at me. 

"Oliver!" She ran over to me, and clung on to my neck sobbing. I saw Harry laughing, at what I thought for sure was my cheeks, which were probably bright red. I tossed him a look, then looked at the crying girl in my arms. I felt like the world's greatest boy, and here I was holding the world's greatest girl.

~*An: I was going to leave you here, but I'm not that mean! *~

Draco Malfoy's POV.

'Ugh look at that pathetic excuse for a quidditch player, hugging my Mina. Stupid oaf, first Krum and now him! Is that what she left me, Draco Malfoy for? That, Oliver Wood…I'll get her back if It's the last thing I do.' I thought as I gazed upon the pitch. 

'This means war.' 

~Harry's POV~

I can tell Wood like Hermione, it's all over his face. They're so funny, Hermione shouldn't resist either. Oliver is good for her, She needs a good man, and I think he's it. 

~Nobody's POV~

Hermione sobs were now just quiet hiccups. She looked up at Oliver. "I'm sorry guys." She said looking at Harry, Oliver, and then the team who had watched the whole thing. 

She picked up her bag and proceeded out of the pitch. Oliver who had finally came out of his daze called to her. 

"Hermione…" He yelled to her, she turned around. 

"Hm?" She asked, looking at him. He blushed. 

"Uh Never mind." He kicked off the ground and flew into the air, leaving Hermione on the ground wondering what he wanted to ask her. 

"I'll be in my room guys." She said and proceeded to her dorm humming quietly to herself. Harry flew up to Oliver, who was floating above watching her walk away. 

"Wood , go after her, You know you want to." Harry said smirking. Oliver looked at him. 

  
"I don't know what you mean Potter." He said flying down. "Do you think she'll get back together with Malfoy?" He asked. Harry shook his head. 

"Wood , quit denying it, maybe if you looked closer , you'll see Mione likes you too." Oliver's head perked up.

"What? She likes me?!" Oliver asked, Harry smiled. "I told you Wood, now go find her before I kick you out of this pitch personally." Oliver smiled. 

"Thanks Potter, ya know maybe I'll get you a spot with me on Puddlemere! "he said As flew down ,to catch up with Hermione. 

"Hey!" He called to her. She spun around. 

  
"Oh Oliver, it's just you,I thought it was Harry or somebody like-." She stopped. 

"Malfoy." He finished for her. She nodded. 

"Ya Malfoy."   
  
"What about me, Mina?" Asked Draco coming around the corner, and looking at Oliver and Hermione. 

"Nothing Malfoy. Leave us alone." She said grabbing Oliver's arm and pulling him up the stairs. 

  
"Oh so it's 'us.' Now Mina?" Hermione turned around. 

  
"No Malfoy. Oliver is just my friend, A better friend than you. But if he was my boyfriend I KNOW he'd treat me better than YOU!" She said and slammed her portrait shut. 

"Wrong move Mina, wrong move." He whispered before retreating back into the dungeons.

~* Oliver & Hermione*~

Hermione opened her portrait down and ran to her bed, and cried. Oliver just watched trying to process what she just said about him. He walked over to her bed , and laid next to her. 

"Hermione?" He asked brushing her hair away from her face. "Don't let him get to you, ok?" She nodded. 

  
"I'm sorry Oliver. I Didn't mean to drag you into this I really didn't it's just I feel like I still love him, but I don't. Oh Oliver!" She Cried into his chest once more.   
  
"It's ok, really I'm here." She looked up. "Thanks. But Hey. I shouldn't cry. You wanna go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" She asked going into the bathroom to wash her face. He smiled. 

"Ya that would be cool." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nothing really exciting in this chapter, just more building on to the plot. Not much Oliver/Herm action either. Don't worry though. Thanks so much to the reviewers I love you guys SOOOO much! I wasn't really satified with this chapter, but oh well. Please review!

~*Meg*~


	3. Is This A Dream? Or Reality?

Blinded Love

Chapter 3 : Is This A Dream?

Hermione and Oliver walked through Hogsmeade quietly. It was raining lightly and they were getting wet, though neither cared. Oliver had to put up with it for Quidditch and Hermione just liked the rain. "You know what this reminds me of , Hermione?" He asked looking at her. She shrugged. 

"What?" He laughed at her clueless face. 

"The day when we had the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and it was pouring down rain, Harry said he couldn't see because of his glasses, and You charmed them so water would repel?" Hermione nodded. "Ya. So?" he smirked. 

"Well then I wanted to do this." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled shyly and licked her lips. 

"Thanks." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I think I want more of this." She kissed him deeply. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist to add more affect. 

"Hermione I Lo- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!

Hermione awoken to her alarm clock go off. "Damn…" She muttered , She rub her temples with a small hand. "What a dream. I just hope I don't have to face Oliver anytime soon, I'll go as Ron , when he got kissed by Lavender." She got out of bed, and peaked through the bathroom to Oliver's bedroom, just because she's curious. She crept open his door and looked in. She blushed at what she saw. Oliver was standing there in his boxers , which where black with golden snitches everywhere it also said the positions of the players on it. He turned around. "Hermione?" She blushed really red. 'Great.' She thought

"Oh my god , Oliver I'm sorry I-I-I was just." liver laughed. 

"What why are you embarrassed Hermione? Don't like my body." He asked smirking, knowing he was embarrassing her more. He flexed his muscles like a shape-shifter. 

  
"Your body is fine Oliver…" She muttered looking at her feet. He smirked wider. 

"What was that Hermione?" he asked holding a hand up to his ear. "I didn't hear you." Hermione was now beat red.   


"I said …THINK FAST!" She pulled a pillow from behind her back and threw it at him. Of course from Quidditch he caught it with ease. 

"Oh no you didn't…" He ran after her with the pillow. "Hermione Granger! Get your butt back here!" He ran after her, and cornered her at the foot of her bed. "I got you now!" He pinned her on her back holding both wrist above her head. She was breathing heavily, but smiling. Oliver was above her holding her wrist with one hand and holding the pillow with the other. She heard someone cough at the door. 

"Harry!" Oliver collapsed onto Hermione out of surprise. Harry blushed and managed to cough out. 

  
"Am I interrupting something?" Both Oliver and Hermione shook their head. "Uh ok then…umm I'll talk to you later anyway." Harry said closing the door, and smiled to himself , and the thought of Oliver and Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat. 

"Ahem.." She looked up at Oliver, then rolled her head to look at her wrist which were still stiffly held in place. She noticed her shirt had ridden up, exposing alittle bit of creamy skin. They both blushed as he let go of her wrist, but was still on top of her. Letting out an embarrassed laugh, they both walked down into their own rooms to get dressed properly. 

  
~* Potions w/ Slytherins.*~

Oliver was invited to roam the classrooms as long as he didn't disturb anything, he followed Hermione most of the time, especially in potions. He could barely hold back his tongue when Snape took 50 points off Hermione because she answered the question with a _know-it-all _attitude. Taking a deep breath Hermione copied down her notes, occasionally looking back at Malfoy , who sat directly behind her and was throwing little pink hearts at the back of her head. She gripped the edge of her desk, to keep from bitch slapping that smirk off his face. 

  
"Quit." She hissed quietly. Oliver sat down in a stool in the back observing the two, with annoyance. Snape looked at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger," he snapped. "I wish you would reframe from making Mr. Malfoy losing his concentration , by whispering puppy-love things to him 35 more points from Gryffindor!" Hermione stood up. 

  
"Professor but I-" 

"SCILENECE MS. GRANGER!" He roared, Hermione growled. 

  
"Sir it's not fair!! I wasn't doing anything he wa-" Again she was cut off. 

"THAT'S IT MS. GRANGER GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!!" Angrily Hermione stomped out of the classroom. Oliver glared at Snape and followed her out of the classroom.

  
"Ok now that Ms. Granger and her body guard are gone…" He trailed off , and kept referring to Oliver as 'Granger's bodyguard.' 

~*Hermione's POV*~

'How dare he do that!' I muttered to myself as I headed out to the lake. 'Stupid greasy bloody git!' I stomped out to _'my.' _tree , and climbed up throwing my potions book in the lake. 'Damn him!' I cursed aloud. Taking a deep breath, I watch as the sun glints on the lake. "Why is he such a dick?" I asked aloud, not expecting someone to answer. 

  
"He just is." I hear someone answer. I looked down and there was Malfoy. *AN: I bet u thought it was going to be Oliver!* 

"Mina get you ass down here, besides I can see you knickers, but it's not like I haven't seen them before." Hermione scowled, how dare he flash me that smirk! So I jumped down and see what he wants. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" 

  
~*Noboy's POV*~

Draco smirked at Hermione, and she crossed her arms. 

"Mina that's not a nice way to treat your boyfriend." he said smirking, if possible wider. Hermione put on a sour look. 

  
"I'm not your girlfriend Malfoy. Once you automatically cheated with me it was over." She said with as much hatred as she could muster. Draco let out a snort laugh. 

"Mina then it would have been over when I first 'really.' met you. I'm sorry babe you just weren't putting out." Draco smirked , when he saw her eyes were watering. "Go ahead cry, Mina. I always do that you, I love to see girls cry, you especially." Hermione bit her lips.

"No Malfoy no more tears for you, you don't deserve them." She walked up to him, acting like she was gonna kiss him. BAM! Yet Hermione finally got up enough courage to smack Draco Malfoy harder than she ever had in her life. Draco scowled and rubbed his face. 

"That wasn't nice Mina, now come be a good girl and get your punishment." 

"That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy I think what Ms. Granger did was self defense apparently what you did she didn't like, now if you'll please be kind and lay your hands off her." Dumbledor smiled kindly at Hermione, then Oliver stepped out from behind Dumbledor and smirked at Draco. Hermione smiled wide and ran, away from Draco. 

  
"Prof. Dumbledor! Oliver!" She ran and hid behind Dumbledor. 

  
"Now on your way Mr. Malfoy…" He said , and looked back at Hermione. 

"Everything alright Ms. Granger? Fortunate for you Oliver here, saw Mr. Malfoy uh..handling you and decided to come get me, fair choice it was. Oliver I suggest you stay close to her side just incase something does happen, or try to again. Good day to both of you." They both nodded and were both thinking: 

__

'Does he know I like Her/Him? Of course he does he's Dumbledor!'

Oliver shuffled on his feet. 

"So Hermione, off to The Three Broomsticks now?" She nodded. "Just let me go get my cloak." He followed her up the now, familiar steps. 

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded . "Ya." They walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, not minding that it was raining a little . They walked passed a Quidditch store, Hermione could see he wanted to go in there but didn't want to be rude. 

  
"Oh come one, Oliver I know you want to go in there, so lets go!" She said grabbing his hand.

"Really?" Hermione nodded as he practically ran into the store. 

"I guess something's never change." He was looking at a repair kit , and a polishing set. He looked in his pockets and emptied out all his galleons. 

"Aw man ,I'm short!" She heard him scowl. Hermione slyly walked out to the manger yes. 

"I would like the polishing set, and the repair kit please." He walked over and took the down. Hermione heard Oliver say. 'Bogger! I wanted that!' Then he looked over and saw the shopkeeper put it in Hermione's arms. He smiled widely. 

"Hermione! Can I barrow it sometime PLEASE!!" He was down on his hands and knees. 

"No you can't barrow it." She said frowning. His face dropped and his brown eyes looked even sadder. She smiled. "You can have it!" He perked up and hugged her, then he kissed her, both didn't know what they were doing until the realized it. Oliver deepened the kiss by pulling her closer, and Hermione outs her arms around his neck. We they finished they just looked into each other's eyes untill A flash went off.

"This is Great Mr. Wood you finally have yourself a girlfriend this is something everybody has to know thanks!" The camera man said, them smiled. 

"Welcome to the world of stardom…" He muttered. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest . "Ya.." She muttered. Oliver looked at her trying not to blush.

*AN: Talk about Awkward!*

"Thanks Hermione." He muttered, both were looking at the ground. "For everything, the repair set, the polishing kit, the picture,the kiss." He added quickly. 

"No problem…"

"Will you go with me?" He asked looking at her. 

"Excuse me?" She asked , she really didn't hear him. Oliver gulped trying not to blush. 

  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked looking at the ground then her. She smiled widely. "Ya but why me? Aren't I just Malfoy's leftovers? Why not go with a more prettier girl?" She asked doubting herself, she's been doing it a lot since she ever got together with Malfoy. Oliver scowled, and took her by her shoulders. 

"No Hermione! Don't you ever say something like that! You're the prettiest and most beautiful girl in the world, and I lov- love you!" Hermione looked up at him. 

"Do you really mean that Oliver?" She asked while letting a crystal tear cascade down her cheek. 

"Ya I do Hermione. I do." 

  
~~~~~~~~~*****

Well how was that for romantic fluff? LOL review and tell me how u like it!!

-Megan


	4. Oliver & Hermione

__

Blinded Love

Chapter 4: 

Dedication: This Fic is for my friend 'Mina Minitar.' She's a die-hard Oliver/Hermione shipper and I luv her *NOT that way! Like a sis!* so being the nice person I am, I set aside my ship Draco/Herm and did an Oliver/Herm. So if you absolutely want me to do a fic for you. A Special ship maybe, I will not do slash !!sorry! Or if you want me to make a songfic! Those are always fun! But remember , I'm a true blue Herm/Draco. 

~*~*~*~*

"Does this mean we're uh…together?" She asked looking down at the ground. Oliver sighed a breath of relief. 

"Do you want to be together, Hermione?" He asked looking at her. 

  
"I don't want to be hurt..again.." He whispered quietly. Oliver jumped and titled her chin up with his finger.   
  
"Hermione..look at me. I would NEVER hurt you! Never! What Malfoy did was wrong you need to forget about him Hermione, I love you." He bent down to kiss her again. He noticed she was crying. "Hermione! What's wrong?!" She let a sob out again. 

"I'm just happy Oliver. So happy…." She said burying her head in his shoulder. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, hoping and praying with all his heart that this is not a dream, or some illusion. "I'm just so happy…" She repeated again, but in a softer voice. They were now both soaked to the bone. They both started laughing realizing they were soaked. 

"Let's walk back, we can't get much more wet." Hermione suggested, taking Oliver's hand. 

"No let's fly. It's much funner." He summonded his broom. "Hop on." He said after he got on. Hermione got behind him. "Ready?" He asked, she nodded and put her arms around his waist. She shuttered on take off, and Oliver laughed. "Sorry I take off fast, it's a quidditch reflex." She laughed back. 

  
"That's ok." She leaned her head on his back and closed her eyes. Oliver appeared to be humming a tune. It was 'Candle burn.' the same song they sung together. 

__

'Take me over when I'm gone

Take me over make me strong

Take me over when I'm gone

Will they burn for me…' 

Was all Hermione could make out. She smiled to herself, she was finally happy, after the whole Draco incident she was glad Oliver had came into her life. They landed in the Qudditch pitch. 

*An: They go to the pitch A LOT in this story, think of it as THERE place , lol* 

Hermione sighed deeply as they landed, both drenched from head to toe, they walked into the castle just in time for dinner. Laughing they both walked into the great hall, still wet.   
Oliver and Hermione's eyes were both sparkling and glinted with happiness. Hary and Ron both smiled at the sight of the couple. 

"Wood, Hermione. Looks like you guys had some fun outside?" Asked Ron, Oliver smirked as Draco looked at the couple with disgust. Hermione saw this, and turned her nose to the air happily, putting her arms around Oliver. Lavender and Ginny gawked at Oliver and Hermione. 

"Since WHEN?!?!" They both shierked. Hermione blushed, and looked up at Oliver she could tell he was trying very hard not to blush also.

"Uh well I liked him since I broke up with Malfoy. But we just got together today." She explained. "Now if everyone is finished with questions, do you mind if we eat?" She asked smiling. All the Gryffindors nodded and continued eating. 

Oliver picked up a piece of chicken and ate it. Hermione was slowly and delicately eating chicken also. Not Wloofing it down like the boys. She sighed a breath fo reilef as she saw Draco not glaring at them anymore. She really didn't want to start anything at least right now. Oliver noticed this too, and grabbed Hermione's hand free hand under the table and gave it a sqeeze of reasurance. She loked over at him and smiled. Dumbledor stood up. 

"Excuse me but Professor Snape wanted to reminds 7th years that they have an VERY IMPORTANT potions test tomorrow and that they have better of studied." Hermione got up from her seat and her eyes were wide with fear. 

"I ..haven't stuided for 3 weeks! Only two!!!" She said and ran out of the Hall and straight up to her room. Oliver got up but Harry put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. 

  
"Bad idea. Let her study, She's be really crabby if you don't believe me we know!" Ron said lauging, Harry nodded in agreement . 

  
"Just finish your dinner, She's be fine. She has never flunked a potions test, ot any test for tht matter. She's going to be fine. I think right now her goal is to graduate. So I wouldn't bother her." Harry said smiling at his former captian. "Besides the ball is in 2 days lighten up!" Oliver nodded, and looked at the doors again. 

"I Think I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning. G'night." 

"Naiwght Owlivor." Ron said his mouth full of Macaroni. Oliver laughed. 

"Good night Ron, Harry." He walked slowly towards his room. "Te amo." He asaid to get into Hermione's room. She was just like Ron and Harry said she would be, hunched over books and parchment. Olicer went behind her and kissed her neck. "Goodnight, love." Hermione muttered something like. 'Good night.' He laughed. 

"You'll do fine Hermione. I'll be in my room if you need me." She nodded.

"I'm going to bed too. It's not wise to stay up late and study it doesn't do any good , anyway." She went into the bathroom to change her clothes. She had on a pair of girl boxers, which were sky blue and said smarty pants all over them in dark blue. She had her sleek brown hair, flowing down. She walked into his room. "I didn't mean to run out on you at dinner. I was just stressed about the test. Sorry." She laid down next to him. Oliver smiled. 

"I understand Hermione." He said , putting down his quidditch play book , and looking at her. She smiled. "What's so funny?" he asked looking at her. Her smile widened as she shook her head. 

"I was just wondering about the ball, and after graduation." She said rolling on her back , and then turning her head so se could look at him. He looked clueless. 

"Why?" 

"I'll be out of Hogwarts, this place has been my home for 7 long and hard years. Just the people I might never see again, the memories both good and bad, past experiences. Sometimes I feel I'm not ready for the world…or maybe the world's not ready for me." Oliver laughed, and Hermioen hit him playfully on the shoulder. "It's not funny! This is my ;life!" He let his laugh diown to a small chuckle. 

"Hermione Granger, not ready for the world? Hermione you were ready when u were in 1st yearm your stubborn, dependant, organized, well respected, smart, …beautiful. You have everything you need to survive and more! Unlike me, I'll just be playing quidditch all my life, but you There so much out there , so much we could do and see!" Hermione laughed. 

"We? Do you really think , I could survive the publicity, I mean I'm just a Quidditch player girlfriend. By now the WHOLE school knows about us and tomorrow the whole world…" He laughed and caressed her back. 

"So, I don't have a problem with that, Men'll all stay away from you, because they'll know your big and tuff Quidditch player , that will always be there for you." 

"Let's go to bed, Mione it's late." She smiled.

"Alright goodnite , Oliver." 

"Night , love." She cuddled up close, wanting the feeling of being in his arms. Together , they spent the night.

  
~*~*~*~*

Aww….Please review. If u have comments, flames, or ideas! Luv!

__

. 


	5. Pink Bunny Boxers

Blinded Love 

Chapter 5 : Pink Bunny Boxers and surprises

A/N: I'm truly sorry about the spacing in the last chapter, my comp screwed up with I uploaded it. Sorry! 

Oliver and Hermione were jolted awake by the yelling of the one and only Ronald Weasley. 

"Hermione! Hermione! come quick come take a looksie at Malfoy!!" cried the overly excited boy. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes, Oliver stretched. 

"This better be good Ron.." Grumbled Hermione, stepping out of bed. She put on Oliver's Quidditch boots, which were at least 3 sizes big , she didn't want to walk on any dirty floor, where hell knows what's been crawling on it. She gasped when she stepped out side the door, then she laughed. Draco was sprawled out on the floor asleep/passed out, in pink bunny boxers, with Millicent Bullestrone, Hogwarts ugliest girl and sluttish. Oliver laughed at this too. 

" I guess he had a little TOO much to drink!" said Oliver, smirking. Hermione wrapped her arms around Oliver's arm. *Did that make sense? Oh well she's holding his arm, leaning up against it..Hehee..ok now I'm confused!* Hermione looked at Ron, and Harry. 

"So what where you guys doing at this neck of the woods?" She asked eyeing them suspiciously. Harry and Ron looked at each other, there main attention was to spy on Oliver and Hermione, but when they found Malfoy that plan failed. 

"Uh..we..were coming to see if you two wanted to visit Sirius with us?" Harry asked smiling, he really was planning to visit him soon. Hermione beamed. 

"I'd love to go! Oliver, you wanna come?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow. 

"Alright." Harry smiled at went over to the fireplace. 

"He's at Lupin's were going there by floo powder. Hermione you go first." Harry said walking over and handing her floo powder. She nodded. 

"REMUS LUPIN'S HOME!" She yelled and stepped into the fireplace. The rest follow. 

~*Lupin's house*~

Hermione brushed herself off. 

  
"Anybody home?" She called walking into the kitchen. Remus appeared smiling.

"Ah Hermione, what do we owe to your wonderful visit?" He asked kissing her hand. Hermione giggled like a school girl. 

"Always the gentleman aren't you Remus?" She asked smiling, at the man.

"Only in a beautiful lady's presence." Sirius said smirking who just appeared in the door way. Another crash was heard and a couple more people joined the crowd. 

"Hey Hermione, get here ok?" Asked Harry fixing his glasses. She nodded and smiled. Oliver and Ron was choking on soot. Hermione casted a worried glance over to Oliver. 

"Are you ok?" She asked looking at him, he gave her a smile. 

  
"Ya fine Hermione." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled and giggled. 

Remus and Sirius looked each other and then at Harry wanting an explanation. 

"Oh sorry this is Wood, Oliver Wood, Gryfindor's old Quidditch captain and Herm's boyfriend." He said smirking at the couple. Sirius and Remus sighed. 

"There goes my chance." they said in unison then laughed, as Oliver put his arm around Hermione's waist protectively. 

"Just kidding lad, She's all your, by the way whatever happened to Malfoy?" Sirius asked eyeing Hermione. She sighed. 

  
"He's Malfoy isn't he? Well he cheated on me on to many times, so it's over." She explained. Ron and Harry nodded symptomatically. 

"So Padfoot why don't you go get them some coffee or something, has your many years of being a dog making you forget your manners?" He asked lending his best friend a heartily smile. Sirius growled and muttered something about this being his house, and these are HIS guest. Hermione laughed. 

"I'll go help him." She said giving the guys a smile, and retreating after Sirius. 

"Sirius?" She asked peering into the kitchen. "Need some help?" She heard cursing in the far side of the kitchen. Sirius was trying to work a muggle coffee pot. She suppressed a giggled , and took it from him, and set it up. "Now all we have to do is wait." He looked at her. 

"Uh, thanks Hermione." She nodded , and poured the coffee In the cups, and gave Sirius a couple to carry. 

"Here ya go guys!" she said handing the cups to Oliver, Ron, and, Harry. Sirius handed his extra cup to Remus, who chuckled at his friend's mishap. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Soo…." Hermione started, looking around at the boys, they all looked at each other. "What did everybody think about Malfoy's boxers?" She asked trying to start a conversation. 

"They were uh, interesting…." Ron said, glancing at Hermione, this made everybody look at her. 

"Keep starin' guys I might actually do a trick." She said glaring, at the guys. Lupin coughed nervously. She sighed. "Ok guys, what's really up?" She asked , tilting her head sideways. Harry tried to stop a snickering smile. 

"Happy Birthday Mione!" he said and flicked his wand, a dozen of balloons shot everywhere. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

"Um..Harry my birthday was a couple months ago…..So what's really going on?" She asked now looking at Remus and Sirius. They all glanced at each other.   
"SPILL NOW!!!!" She yelled, her face flushing with red. Still everyone remained silent. She grabbed Oliver and kissed him deeply, making sure, everybody was uncomfortable with there intimate snogging session, Oliver seemed to be enjoying it. 

'Damn…' Sirius mutter, still wide eyed.   
  
"OK WE'LL TELL, WILL TELL! JUST QUIT, YOU MAKING ME GAG!!" Ron finally yelled, practically yelling. Hermione broke apart, and smiled innocently. 

  
"Now what was that?" She asked looking at Harry and Ron. 

"Harry proposed to Ginny!!" Ron said quickly. Harry gave him a look.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Oliver, all said in unison. Hermione rushed over to Harry. 

"This is so great, but so stupid!! Harry Your only 17!! WHAT IF SOMTHIGN HAPPENS!! Oh HARRY THIS IS GREAT, BUT STUPID! I have to go find Ginny! By the way what did she say? What did Mrs. and Mr. Weasley say? She isn't pregnant is she?" She asked a million miles per-hour. 

"Umm..Yes,they passed out, no." he said answering her questions. Hermione gasped, then fainted. Oliver caught her before she hit the ground. Harry glared at Ron. 

  
"I told you to make an reasonable excuse! Me proposing to Ginny? Really Ron what were you thinking?!" Harry asked, smiling. Ron grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Well I knew, she'd faint, and we have to keep her ball surprise a secret." 

Remus and Sirius sighed. 

"So your not really getting married?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head.

  
"Hell no. Ginny may be my girlfriend but we're not ready for that." Harry explained. Oliver laid Hermione on the couch and was brushing a piece out of hair out of her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Remus and Sirius laughed. 

"I'm glad she's finally found a good man, she's the one who deserves it." Remus said patting Oliver on his back. Oliver laughed. 

  
"I hope so, she's been through so much." He sat down next to her, and looked at the time, since the interfere with Malfoy they had been sleeping a lot, curling up next to her Oliver, smiled in taking her scent, and falling into a nice sleep. 

~*~*~

O…That was a boring chapter, I minor case of writer's block going on. I promise the next chapter will have HUMOR *gasp!* and will be longer and more exciting!! 

~Preview On Next Chapter.~ What making Hermione/Oliver sleep sop much? Find out in the next chapter!!

-Megan 

PS:Sorry Again, if this chapter has a lot of space at the end, My comp,. Has really been messin' up!!


	6. Fallen Angels with Broken Wings

Blinded Love

Chapter 6: Angels with Broken Wings

Oliver carried Hermione, to the great hall, only to be greeted by Draco with a hang over. 

"Move Malfoy…" Oliver growled. Draco shook his throbbing head. 

"Give me Mia, and then maybe I will.." He said with a normal Malfoy smirk. Oliver gave him a yeah-right look. 

"No, Move." 

"Give me Mia." 

"Get Out Of MY WAY!" He growled pushing through Draco and his crowd of minions. Hermione stirred in Oliver's arms. 

"Oliver?" She asked, her cinnamon eyes looked around. "What happen." 

"Malfoy.." He growled, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Hermione gave him a are-you-ok look. "Is Draco ok? I mean what happen?" Oliver clenched his hand tighter around Hermione. 

"What _exactly_ do you mean, is Draco ok?" He asked growling at her. Hermione shrunk back and narrowed her eyes. 

"I just asked What's wrong! CHILL!!" Hermione jumped down. "Why are you so mad? I just asked if he was ok?" Hermione looked up at him a determined expression on her face. Oliver raised an eyebrow. 

"What about me? You didn't ask if I was ok! Do you really care for him than me? Ya know what Hermione, just forget about it! Ok just forget it!!" With that said, he left and walked away. Hermione was left gaping.

"Ugh!!! Stupid BOYS!!" She yelled at the castles walls. Harry and Ron who had watched the whole thing, looked at each other and mouthed 'Uh oh.' . Hermione continued to the Great Hall, where she stumbled upon Draco. Tears and spilled down her cheeks. 

"Mia what's wrong?" He asked encircling his arms around her. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and cried, "Oliver got mad at me , because I asked if you were ok , and he just blew up! He's worst than you!!" She said with a hiccupped sobbed. Draco rubbed her back. 

"Shh..Mia it'll be ok,." He cooed, ushering her to the slytherin table. "You wanna sit down?" She nodded, and sat down with him. 

~*~*~~MEANWHILE*~*~

Harry and Ron followed Oliver up to his bedroom. 

"Wood?" Harry asked, knocking on Oliver's door. With an angry "What?" Oliver answered. Harry and Ron gulped. 

"Uh we were just, coming to tell you MioneissittingwithMalfoyattheslytherintabel." Oliver raised an eyebrow, and Ron stepped up. 

"What Harry is trying to say is, Mione is sitting with Malfoy at the Slytherin table." Oliver shook his head. 

"Your point? And I would care why?" After that he slammed the door in their faces. 

"Ouch…." Harry said walking back down the stairs, Ron nodded. 

"We have to do something about this, Mione can't end up with Malfoy again." Ron said, taking his wand and swishing like he was going to kill Malfoy. 

~*Back with Oliver*~

Oliver ran down on his bed, and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to snap at Mione, but he had just gotten news that he would have to leave Hogwarts, and come to Australia to practice in peace without fans crawling all over them. He was really stressed and didn't want to break the news to her that he couldn't take her to the ball . Sighing again, he opened the door, and headed towards the great hall.

~*Hermione and Draco*~

Draco had a very smug look on his face . Why? Because, Hermione was sitting on his lap, crying over who? His now rival Oliver Wood. 

"I t-t-thought h-he l-l-loved m-m-me…" She whimpered, Unknowingly to Hermione , Draco smirked. 

"Aw , Mia Its ok, Love is tricky..I'm sure you'll find away to break it off - er I mean make it up, you always, your so smart.." Hermione nodded. 

"I guess your right maybe I should go talk to him." Hermione started to sit up when Draco grabbed her hand. 

"Mia?" 

"Hmm?" She asked turning back to him. He gave a pitiful look. 

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked rubbing her hand with his thumb. Hermione gave a small gasp. 

"I don't know…ok…well..maybe…I'll think about it." 

Oliver walked into the great hall, in just enough time to catch Draco holding Hermione's hand, a surge of anger passed through his body. "Malfoy…" Hr growled and continued walking over to the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron had been watching the whole scene from their own house table. 

"Uh oh..here comes Wood. Come 'on Harry we better get over there, wands ready." Harry and Ron both , walked over. 

"Malfoy, Wood, Mione…" Harry greeted nodding. Malfoy scowled in return. 

"Potty, Weasle, Wood. What do I owe this visit?" Hermione jerked her hand away from Draco, and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Harry, Ron. Hello." She said ignoring Oliver, and starting to walk back. "I'll be n the library, reading please leave me." She whispered, turning her back and ushering herself to the library. Harry, and Ron nodded. 

"See you Mione."

"Bye." 

*****

Hermione walked at a slow pace to the library, and smiled lightly when she finally got their. 

"Hello Madam Perice." She said nodding, the librarian smiled at Hermione. 

  
"Good morning Hermione dear, got a book in mind today?" She asked looking at the girl. Hermione thought for a moment. 

"Yes actually, where are the Romance books?" She said looking around. The Librarian let out a surprised shriek. 

"R-r-omance dear?" Hermione nodded, and the Librarian pointed to the east side of the library. 

  
"Thank you." Hermione walked over towards the Romance section and picked out a book called 'Fallen Angels with Broken Wings.' and held it to her chest as she sat down to read. 

"Hermione, I didn't mean to snap it's just that…" Oliver started, but then Hermione had turned around and placed a finger to his lips. 

  
"No explanations, Oliver. I'm reading." She whispered quietly. Then patted the spot next to her, signaling for him to sit down next to her. He nodded and sat down next to her , not questioning why she wasn't mad. She finally set her book down with tears in her eyes. 

"Ok that was sad, I don't think I wanna read another one of those…Now Oliver..you said earlier today you wanted to tell me something?" Oliver had totally forgotten about the practice and the ball dilemma. 

"nothing Hermione. I thought I was going to leave you for awhile, but I' changing my mind, I'm going to stay here." Oliver explained. Hermione gave a questioning look, then her eyes widened. 

"No! Your skipping Quidditch!!" Hermione pounced on him. "ALRIGHT!!! Enough with the polo juice potion, WHERE IS MY OLIVER!?" She yelled shaking him by the shoulder. Oliver laughed loudly. 

"Hermione!! I'm right here it's the real me!" He said pulling her into his lap, in a more comfortable position. Hermione still looked unsure. 

  
"Why are you skipping your passion for me? You love Quidditch…" She whispered. Oliver smiled. 

"Yes I do love Quidditch, but recently, I found something I love even more, a better passion…it's not like I'm giving up Quidditch or anything just…taking a break." Hermione nodded, slightly pink. 

"Ok..well..I think I need to eat, Wanna escort me to the great hall?" She asked smiling at him. Oliver smirked. 

  
"Of Course, why wouldn't I?" 

~********~~~~~~~********

Ack, ok. Sorry writers block coming on!! But I have something planned that will TWIST this plot dramatically!! Lol review and you'll find out!!!


	7. When The Worst Comes

__

Blinded Love

Chapter 7: When The Worst Comes

Author's note: Oooh I'm a terrible author. I promise there will be MAJOR updates going on the next week or so, I'm so sorry for this terrible wait. School has been horrid to me!

"Ms. Granger! There you are we were just about to start the announcements." Dumbledore stated, ushering her up to the Staff table. "We wouldn't want to start without our head girl." Hermione took a seat, and smiled at Oliver from where he was seated at the guest table. Dumbledore raised his glass, as though he was purposing a toast. "Pardon me, students. Quiet down, quiet down!" The hall was silent. "I have an announcement to make. Our very own Oliver Wood has taken the position of Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee while on his year break from Quidditch!" Hermione took one look at Oliver, and felt tears spring in her eyes. Since he was a Professor there was no way they could be together. It's ruin his Job, and her student career. She sniffled back a sob as Professor Snape smirked in her direction. She knew he was out to make her life miserable since the day she stepped foot in Hogwarts as Head girl. 

"Oh Oliver.." She whispered. Excusing herself from the dinner, she dashed out of the Great Hall, a cascade of tears flowing down her cheeks. Oliver glanced in the direction of where Hermione was seating, expected to see a smiling girl holding her cup up in Congratulations, instead he found an empty chair. He gave Professor Snape (Who was smirking at him) a confused stare, who in return shrugged his shoulders. Oliver got up and proceeded out the door, only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Dear boy, let her go. This is your celebration!" With having said that Balloons, ribbons, and confetti snowed down on the great Hall. Oliver looked uneasy. 

"I'm sorry Professor. I have to check on Hermione." He turned away, but was only turned back again. 

"My boy, you do know Student/Staff relationships are forbidden?" This new information shocked Oliver. 'So,' Oliver thought 'This is what upset Hermione.' 

"Yes, sir. I know." 

"Jolly good! Be back soon, _Professor_ Wood." Dumbledore smiled cheekily. "Oh that Rhymed dear me. Such a silly old thing I am.." he continued mumbling to himself till he got back to the staff table. Oliver shook his head but proceeded to Hermione's room. 

'knock knock knock!' Was the sound of Oliver's big fist on Hermione's wooden door. "Hermione?" Oliver asked, putting his ear to the door, he heard a soft sobbing. "Hermione? Maybe I come in?" Oliver turned the handle as the door clicked open. Hermione was sprawled out on her crimson canopy bed. "Oh Hermione." Oliver sighed, as he went to sit on the edge. He laid down next to her stroking her head. "It wont be that bad. I mean, it's only for awhile, and you don't have to treat me like a Professor, well..only in public, but other than that, I'm just the same Oliver Wood." This made Hermione wail louder. 

"You don't get it Oliver! It won't be the same! We can't be together! The school forbids it! I'm 17 years old! Your..what 20, 21?" Her amber eyes were glassy from tears. "I think I love you Oliver, there's no way we can go out if-"

"Hermione, Are you breaking up with me?" Oliver asked, looking her in the eyes. Hermione gave another saddened sob. She nodded her head, making her soft brown curls bounce, and give more of a frizzy affect. "Oh Merlin.." Oliver whispered pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought this would help us Hermione, not take us apart…" He exited her room, and into the bathroom that connect both his and her room. He fell onto his bed, with a defeated sigh. "Great.." He muttered, "Just great.." 

----

Ron and Harry watched as both Oliver and Hermione exited the Great Hall. "This can't be good." Said Ron, shoving down the last of him pumpkin pie. "Hermione looked upset." Harmony gave him a 'no-duh' look, and scooted his chair out. 

"Maybe we should go see what's up. I mean what if their fighting and one of them did something stupid." Ron gave Harry a pleading look,

"But my pudding will get mushy…" He whined. Harry rolled his eyes, and pulled him up by the sleeve. 

"Come on Ron, focus! This is Hermione we're talking about, She could end up with Malfoy for Pete's sake!" Ron wiped his mouth with his other sleeve.

"You're right Mate, Let's boogie."

----

Hermione sniffled again, Did she do the right thing? She didn't act to drastically did she? No, She was convinced she hadn't. Since first year she had worked on Getting Head Girl, and she wasn't about to loose it to foolish love. But was it really so foolish? She got up and   
went into the bathroom, the mirror gave off a horrid image. But it was her image. "Oh joy." She exclaimed with no enthusiasm. "I look like a drowned rat.." 

"Did we hear, some negativity in here, Miss Hermione Ganger?" Asked the noble voice of Ronald Weasley. 

  
"Why yes you did, but it's none of your business so you can booger off Ronald." She spat back, not meaning to be harsh, but that was just her mood. Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Something, must of went wrong, or else she wouldn't be acting like such a Looney." 

"I heard that RON!" She exclaimed bursting through the doorway. 

"Can't you two leave me be for just a small second? Please!?" Both boys winced when she slammed the door in their faces. 

  
"Maybe we should talk to Oliver." Harry suggested. Ron nodded

  
"Good Idea." 

----

Both boy walked over to Oliver's room, then just walked in, to find him already grading a set of papers. 

" 'Ello Weasley, Potter." He greeted softly, very unlike his strong rich voice. "What brings you two to this visit?" Oliver asked Although he already knew fairly well why they were there. Harry scratched the back of his head casually. 

"Well you see Wood-"

"What happened with you and Hermione?" Ron blurted out before, Harry could get it out gently. Oliver shook his head sadly. "She dumped me." Oliver said quietly, and starred down at his papers. 

"She _what_?" Asked Harry surprised, 'But you had this all planned after you mysteriously got the part of flying instructor, then that means..well the ball thing it's ruined!"

"Yes, Yes I know I know!" Oliver said, slamming his fist down on the desk. "I was going to ask he if she wanted to spend the summer with me after graduation, at the student and staff ball! We could still go to the ball together! But no she had to jump to the end, and act like she read the last page first!" He exclaimed a bit to loud. Ron and Harry both flinched.

"Well maybe we should leave you alone for awhile." Oliver sighed, and laid his head down on the desk. 

"Since when is my life so confusing?!"

----

Draco was standing outside the door snickering quietly. "Perfect, perfect, perfect! I knew when I sent in that application for Wood, it'd work. Hermione will be mine in no time."

-----------

Dum dum duh! And again Draco is plotting! Does this slimy Slytherin ever give up? Or is Hermione and Oliver doomed for eternity! *slaps self* Stop writing a damn soap opera you crazy girl! And stop talking to yourself too! Geesh! Just please review, for my multiple personals sake.


	8. Play it safe

_Blinded Love  
Chapter 8: Play it safe  
_  
An: GAH! TWO WHOLE YEARS SINCE IVE UPDATED! GOD DAMN! Sorry Sorry! Hopefully this will make up for it and they'll be more updates on the way. Don't fret!

Hermione waded slowly into the Great Hall the following morning. Her hair was greasy and in limp curls from the previous night's lack of showering. Her auburn eyes seemed to loose all their gloss as she stumbled into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Ello Hermi-" She silenced Ron with the hold of a hand, and breathed in deeply.

"Not this morning Ron, Not in the mood." She gave a quick glance up to the staff table to notice an empty seat. Her heart sped up and wanted an answer, but her pride kept the words from ever forming. Harry glanced at her gal-pal.

"Hermione, did you here?" She gave him a raised eyebrow as a reply as she scooted her pancakes around on her plate. "There's going to be a big party in the forbidden forest tonight." Harry continued, even though she was giving him a blank stare to as if saying ' what do I care?' "Just thought you might like to know." He mumbled to himself as Ron shrugged,

"Nice try mate." And dug into his berry cobbler. Sighing, Hermione pushed her chair away from the table and stormed quietly out of the hall. "Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled out to her, "You didn't finish your pancakes!" Once the door slammed he finished with, "May I have them?" Half the Gryffindor table gave him a glare, with his oblivious attitude.

"Man.." Harry stood up preparing to run after Hermione when an announcement from Dumbledore interrupted him. Malfoy seeing the obvious opportunity at hand, slipped away from the crowd and out to follow Hermione.  
---The Head Girl's Dorm--

Hermione slammed the bedroom door, which kept her isolated from the outside world. Launching herself to her bed she grab her pillow and stuffed her head into its cotton material.

"Mia that's not good for you, you could die from cotton intoxication." The prince of Slytherin himself appeared from the shadowed bathroom. Hermione didn't notice the newly arrival until he was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said in-between sobs in a hiccupped voice. Malfoy smirked and brushed his hand over the back of her head, now was the time to take the lead.

"Shh..Mia." He cooed in a soothing voice stroking her calmed curls. "Everything will be fine, I promise. This isn't the end of the world. You don't need him. Look how he screwed things up for us. We we're perfect together." Malfoy bundled Hermione up in his arms and rocked her gently as she wept with realization.

"Draco.." Hermione whispered hugging him tighter; He silenced her with a hug.

"Don't speak, just say you'll come with me to the mid-winter ball." Hermione did nothing but nod and shiver a bit in his arms. Draco hummed gently in his rough voice and laid Hermione back on her bed. "Everything will be alright." He whispered into her ear and kissed gently across her lips. "Everything. I can guarantee it." Hermione cried herself to sleep with the one last question that hung in the air, 'Why'd he say he loved me so soon..' Malfoy scowled and nuzzled her head whispering the answer in her ear but she was dead to the world and didn't get the reply. Before heading out the door, Malfoy planted a ring on her finger with a emerald Malfoy crest, to show all who exactly she belonged too.

"Hermione? Are you in there? Hermione?" Oliver pounded on the door to the joint bathroom. "Please open up Hermione. Pleases?" His voice started soft then leaned into a plea, cracking as he begged. Hermione stirred in her sleep the voice awakening her from her dreams. It took a moment before she realized whose voice it was.

"Go Away! Haven't you had enough?" She threw a pillow at the door making a loud thumping noise against the aged oak. Oliver winced and jumped back, after a minute of silence he tried again. "I just want to talk.." Hermione slowly raised from the bed her mind spinning with options. What could she do? What _should_ she do?

"Let me take a shower first, I need to think Oliver. Get out of the bathroom, or I shall descend down to the prefects bathroom." The room was silent as Hermione listened for the other door to close. When it did she let out a sigh of relief. Discarding her clothing and robes, she ran the bathwater. Steam arose from the heated water, fogging up the double-sided mirrors in the room. Clearing a space off with her hand, Hermione glanced at her body in the mirror. Trying to figure out what was so special about her. After finding nothing the ordinary girl her age and body build wouldn't have, Hermione stepped into the temperate water. The first thing she noted to do was wash her heap of curls. They fell limp when the water touched them and stuck to her skull. The scent of orange-ginger and papaya fruit filled the room.

Once relaxed and opened minded she decided upon the task at hand. "I don't want either, both have hurt me." She said to herself running a loofa down her soaped up leg. "Maybe, I should just turn lesbian." Hermione heard a gasp them a collision outside the door. Dashing up from the water she grabbed a towel, and charged to the door. On the ground in a heap of body parts laid three curious Ravenclaw sixth years. A bright red rose to Hermione's cheeks as her nails dug into the palm of her clenching hands. "G-g-get o-o-out before I h-h-hex you ALL!" She went for the sink to grab for her wand and by the time she turned back the boys had scampered away. "Cant I get any god damn privacy around here!? Damn! Now I have little pervvy pest to worry about! Ooohh…can't this day EVER end?"

Sighing to herself she washed the shampoo out of her hair and turned to her dresser. Pulling out a pair of deep red corduroy slacks and a white button up blouse, she did a quick dry spell to her hair, and tamed her curls to mild waves. "Now, to get down to business." Grabbing her knapsack and Gryffindor robes Hermione bound down to the Common-room with a stack of parchment in her hands.

Once arriving in the common room, she figured she could find peace and quioet there. But no, two first year girls had to be complaining about someone stealing their lipgloss. Hermione only heard bits and parts of this conversation before exploding on both of them,

"I think that nasty Slytherin girl took it." Yelped the blonde, the red head did a dramatic gasp.

"No! Ewww! What if she…" Both girls looked at each other and erupted in a fit of 'eews!' Hermione had no clue what they were thinking but she had, had enough of it as it was.

"Both of you! Quit it! Your lip gloss is lying over there by the fireplace underneath the sofa, one of those bloody brats hid it there last night. Quit being so childish and concentrate on your studies!" The two girls huddled in each other's arms fearing the mighty wrath of the head girl. Kicking up their heels and running away to the library Hermione finally thought she was going to get some peace and quiet, when Ron and Harry decided to bound into the room. Knocking over her chair and tying a hankie around her eyes they placed her into a body bind and carried her out of the room. Hermione's mind raced with possibilities of where they could be taking her, and if she could of moved or even spoke they both would be receiving an earful.

Once the bind was removed Hermione was led into a dark chilly room. She struggled to get free but then realized there were no restraints holding her. Reaching for her blindfold she took it off to reveal a small table with candles lit. Rose petals that sparkled with golden shimmers fluttered by her feet as she walked through them. Pixie dust decorated the walls, and out of the darkness a slow song started.

_A vineland past the candle shine,  
that burns every night for someone,  
she lets herself go like an angel in the snow,  
she lays down on her back, down on her back she goes…_

Hahahah cliffy! Review and you'll see more, I hope over 1,000 words is enough for now! 


	9. Burn for Me

Blinded Love  
Chapter 9: Burn for me  
A/N: Wow almost another year since I've update. I promise to be faster this time. Sorry this chapter will be only a thousand words or so. Totally fluff this chapter.  
-- -  
"Will you dance with me Hermione?" Asked Oliver coming out of the shadow's in nice black slacks and a white button up long sleeved shirt. Hermione didn't know weather to keep being mad at him, but a part of her melted at the effort and creativity Oliver had put into decorating her room. "It's beautiful.." She cooed to herself still mesmerized by the decore. 

"Dance with me." This time it wasn't a question but a slight demand. Oliver swept her up behind her waist and turned her in his arms. "I'm not letting you go Hermione." He whispered huskily in her ears. His fingers twittered with the ring that was on Hermione's finger and soon he wiggled it off and tossed it to the ground. "Hermione, no matter what profession I am, I will always be here for you. No matter the rules." Hermione in took a deep breath and didn't say a word, she snuggled into his chest and danced to the music.  
He sang the words softly into her ear,  
"_Tonight she'll give herself away ,she'll break apart all by herself, its so easy how we come undone, take me over when I'm gone, take me over make me strong."  
_He ran a hand down her back making her shiver into him. "Will you burn for me Hermione?" He asked, his voice husky and deep. He kissed her elbow and down her jaw line till he got to her lips. Softly he sucked on her bottom lip, messaging it with his tongue. Hermione moaned softly and opened her mouth to him. Bringing her arms around his neck she pulled herself closer. 

Oliver's hand moved to the small of her back and held her tightly. "Hermione." He pulled away. "I don't want you to be mad at me over this. I don't know how I got this job, but I know it'll bring us closer together." He stroked her hair as he kissed her forehead. "Do you trust me Hermione? Please say you do. We can make this work." Hermione pulled away from him, holding her arms around herself as if for protection.

"Why do you think that? What's so special about me Oliver? You could have tons of girls out there more prettier, richer, more of a physique!" Oliver pushed his hand over her mouth.

"Because, you're more than any of those things combined. You are you, pure beauty is what you have. I know I screwed up Hermione, I may have rushed things, but this is how I really feel! If you wanted I'd give up Quidditch for you!" Hermione's brown eyes met his.

"I know." She whispered softly. "I know." He took her hand again and brought her into a dancing position. "But..maybe we should cool it for awhile?" She paused, "With you being a professor and all." Oliver shook his head. "If that really bother's you that much Hermione, I'm not going to do it. Besides, why would I want to teach a classroom of first year brats to fly? I think I don't have the patients for that." Hermione forced down a sarcastic snort.

"Oh but you have time to play a ruddy game of Quidditch and be hit in the head by things that could knock your teeth down your throat? I see how you are."

Oliver smirked, "You know me all too well, dear." He dimmed down the sparkles so the room was ill-lit with a lingering feeling. He smashed his mouth on her in a urgent kiss, his strong hands wrapped in her waves of hair pulled her deeper into his kiss. "It's almost dinner time." He whispered as he pulled away from her now swollen lips. Hermione let out a whimper of acknowledgement.

"Can we eat in my room tonight Oliver? I'll order up." Oliver nodded and kissed her forehead. "I have something I need to do first. Why don't you go on up I'll meet you in a bit." Hermione nodded and smiled into her goodbye kiss she gave him. As Oliver walked out she smoothed down her shirt and noted how good he looked in his clean cut clothing, instead of an oversized robe and Quidditch pants.

Hermione gathered up the sheets she had dropped in surprise at the beginning of the moment. Venturing out the door Hermione smiled to herself at the memory of the moment. "I'll burn for you Oliver." She whispered to the shadows which danced along with her as she walked the dark corridors up to the Head Girl's common room.

"Oliver? You here yet?" When no answer came she turned on the lights only find yet another surprise. Her room was now the replica of a romantic dinner scene. One lone table rest in the middle of the room, candles laid everywhere lit and burning. The soft smell of lavender flowed through out the room and Oliver was now dress in a nice suit and was holding a beautiful violet dress for Hermione. Hermione was shocked, first the beautiful apology room, now a dinner right out of a dime store romance novel. 

"Join me for dinner?" He asked tilting her chin up with his fingers to give her a kiss. "But first, put this on." Hermione's cinnamon eyes were still locked on the essence of the room.

"I can't believe you went through all this Oliver. It's perfect." Hermione giggles like the school girl she was and softly touched the fabric of her dress that felt like the heaven of all materal. "Oh wow.." She murmured to herself. "It's so soft." Oliver laughed,

"Yeah, too bad it'll be on the floor." Hermione hit him on the bicep.

"Belt up!" She said and he smirked.

"I'm only joshing Hermione." he moved her closer to him and then pushed her towards the way of the bathroom. "Now go change." Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully and smiled as she shut the door to the bathroom.  
--  
hah cliffy. What sweet moves are Oliver going to pull? Warning next chapter may contain a bit of hanky panky. J 

Review! Atleast ten more reviews before another chapter!


End file.
